Ino Yamanaka
Ino Yamanaka (''山中いの'', Yamanaka Ino) is one of the main cast of Naruto Tales, a premiering cast and major character from both books. She has been promoted from a protagonist to an antagonist as of The Third Uchiha ''during the fifth season and so on. After the whole Danzo's Death tragedy, she was forced to move on, proleptically accepting the fact of Sasuke's mere withdrawal. She, Sai, Yamato and members of Team Asuma have been assigned into the mission of retrieving Temari under Shikamaru's direction. However, it was revealed that she has already been in love with him, and subsequently tried to keep it as a secret. When Shikamaru has figured a way to rescue Temari and eventually completing their mission, she started dating Sai. Her activities for the first season were highly highlighted. Despite her blabbermouth personality, Sakura has entrusted her most with her secrets. When she was visited by Ino in the hospital, Sakura immediately told her about the deal, leaving the latter in shock. After finding out Sakura had been stealing bloodbags from the hospital, Ino tried to scold her but failed. A few weeks later, she tried to perform the Mind-peeping jutsu to Sakura (as to obtain the lost memory in her head) but ended up fainting in the process. Ino would be last seen in the hospital as for the midst of Season Two. During her rest, Kakashi's daughter has indeed stepped into Konohagakure with Obito chasing after her. Sakura and Sasuke race to save her which leads to calling Naruto, after telling them the child has driven insane (which means she's lost control of blood). The two rush into the hospital but eventually finding out Ino was already dead. Sasuke suggests Wakana into feeding her blood so she could rise again as an impure. Because Ino was no longer human, she was later been under the guidance of Shikamaru and later known that she could not and evermore, be able to produce a child, she was forced to live out her ninja days as a different humanbeing as the small hatred she felt for Sakura had been slowly expanding. In Season Three, she and Konoha 11 agreed to help the rest of them to flee from Konoha eventually accepting Sasuke's alliance. She was shown feeding on innocent chuunins' blood some time in Ino's Bloody Valentine Trinity. Due to the fact that Sasuke didn't keep his word until the end of the deal, and that Sakura has failed, again, she bame the major antagonist of the second book as for Season Five, eventually seeking revenge from the pinkette. Backround Not much is said about Ino's childhood, b ut even before she was born she is revealed to have strong ties with the Akamichi and Nara clan prior to the Legendary Ino-Shika-Cho formation. Until then, those three have been put with the same team, Team Asuma. Some time later, she is shown to have a closer relationship with Shikamaru as she would often refer to him as her ''"best friend", ''to the point she has fallen in love with him. It is unknown whether what point of age, but during the Temari Retrieval Arc, Ino has confirmed these feelings secretly. Ino is long-term friends with her former enemy-rival Sakura. Appearance |-|Human= Ino is a very beautiful girl with blone and blue eyes. Her hair, which extends until her waist and tied up in a ponytail, has become her ultimate trademark in which she treasures. She wears a casual purple apron, short top that shows her bare stomach. During the start of the series, she is mostly seen wearing a purple Varsity Jacket and four inches below-the-knee boots. |-|Vampire= Ino has gone out a few changes during her days as an impure. The curse-mark, which lies on the bottom portion of her neck, was something +Ino has shown presumption. As a living impure, she started wearing modern ages clothing such as purple tank tops, hipster shorts and boots, as Naruto once took note of how ''"glamorous" ''she looked in Maleficent. In Ino's Bloody Valentine, she wore a sexy purple two-piece swimsuit and bracelet chains similar to the clothing she'd worn in Sasuke's Last Days. Ino is also described in being the sexiest of the kunoichis, having possessed curves and shapes and perfect structures of her body. She is 5'4 and would sometimes carry on three-inch boots which would make her reach the average height of a Shinobi. Personality dgfgfofj |-|Human= Ino is sweet, caring and sometimes a blabbing person. She, like Sakura, also cherishes the bond of the [[rookies especially with her team. This was given example when she has volunteered her place as a rendezvous set by Konoha 12 as she unhesitatingly accpets Sakura's intention of departing from Konoha. Although being a loudmouth person, she also shows no negative insecurities as she would usually strut along the village in confidence, a headturner and a magnet. Her appeal to the Fashion Industry has been slowly expanding as she remains excessively bold with her body, provocative and sexy. |-|Vampire= A universal change that has gone out to Ino was her atittude. She remains delectable as for her days in The Next Uchiha, despite her craving for blood, cheerful and caring for others. This was seen most of the times with the Rookies. Although far from unpredictable, Ino has grown darker sides as her evolution as an impure continues. Her sentiment for Shikamaru has expanded to the point her actions have been forms of rebellion, and she intends to take it out on others whether she was oblivious of it or not(e.g whenever she feeds). It is unknown whether the latter reciprocate these feelings, but evidences prove mostly not, as Ino willingly confessed to him but Shikamaru never said a word. In The Third Uchiha, Ino has turned from winsome to sullen and being eerie basically from three points: (1) She's lost her faith in Sakura to to the fact that Sasuke has tricked them, (2) she thinks her relationship with Shikamaru is over, and (3) lastly, she would rather give up everything she has in order to be back as human in which she would be able to bear a child. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Impures Category:Rookies Category:Konoha 12 Category:Yamanaka Clan Category:Supernatural Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Antagonists